1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a thin film transistor, a thin film transistor manufactured according to the method, and an electronic device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display, e.g., a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, an electrophoretic display, etc., includes a pair of electric field-generating electrodes and an electrical optical active layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a liquid crystal layer as an electric optical active layer, and the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes an organic emission layer as an electrical optical active layer.
One of the pairs of the electric field-generating electrodes is commonly connected to a switching device and receives an electrical signal, and the electrical optical active layer transforms the electrical signal into an optical signal and thus displays an image.
The flat panel display includes a thin film transistor (TFT) that is a three-terminal element as a switch.
Research on an organic thin film transistor (OTFT) including an organic semiconductor, e.g., a relatively low molecular weight semiconductor or polymer semiconductor instead of an inorganic semiconductor, e.g., a silicon (Si) semiconductor, as one type of the thin film transistor is being actively conducted.
The organic thin film transistor may be made into a fiber or a film due to characteristics of an organic material and thus draws attention as an essential device based on flexibility, e.g., a flexible display device, a wearable display device, etc., other than a flat panel display and may also be applied to various electronic devices based on a thin film transistor, e.g., RFID (radio frequency identification) tags, various sensors, etc., other than the display devices.
However, because the organic semiconductor may be more easily damaged due to the characteristics of the organic material during subsequent processes, the organic material is required to be protected from the subsequent processes by forming a protective layer thereon the organic semiconductor. Accordingly, because the organic semiconductor and the protective layer are formed through each separate process, time spent during an entire process of manufacturing the thin film transistor (hereinafter, tact time) is increased.